Bonded By Fate
by Bittersweet Dream
Summary: Harry and Draco are bonded! HPDM rating may go up.SubHarry DomDraco.
1. Chapter 1

Bonded by fate

By Seraph

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the HP only the characters I made up!

Also this is slash!!!! Beware you have been warned and if you don't know what slash is then you don't need to read this!!!!

Chapter 1: The Beginning!

Harry rested on bed wonder what would happen when he returned to the wizarding world after the summer. Would he lose someone else? Would he learn of a new prophecy? Would he die? What would happen?

/ Maybe it'll finally end / He thought, cynically.

: What would end?: Said a voice

Harry jumped off his bed. "Who is that? Where are you?"

He looked around and found no one. His "family" was out of town so no one would be there except him so what was going on.

/ Maybe it was just my imagination. Yeah probably-/

: No it wasn't your imagination: The voice spoke again

Harry jumped up again. He knew that voice. Draco Malfoy. That was Draco Malfoy's voice.

: So you know my voice now, Potter? Never knew you liked me that much: Draco's voice said inside Harry's head.

Harry sat down and sighed. Yet again something, he really didn't need.

: Malfoy why are you in my head?: Harry asked wearily.

: How should I know?: Draco answered back.

: I was afraid of that: Harry spoke.

Harry laid back, hoping against hope that this wasn't what he thought it was.

: Afraid of what?: asked Draco, sounding slightly worried.

Harry sighed and covered his eyes.

:You haven't taken any potions or cast any spells that let you hear or communicate with others have you?: Harry asked, making sure if it was what he thought it was before saying it.

: No. why?: Draco answered, seeming to grow more worried.

Harry groaned. Why him? Why?

: Malfoy….the only way that magical beings, who aren't telepathic, twins, or something, can talk telepathically is for them to have….a:

Harry stopped.

: To have a what? I'm not telepathic or your twin. I don't think you are, are you?: Draco asked.

: No I'm not telepathic or your twin. And that could only mean that we have a bond: Harry said, dreading what Draco would say.

: A bond. Like how mates have a bond? Like that?: Draco's voice was empty. No emotion, what so ever.

/ Either this is bothering him or he's really telepathic or something and this is a joke/ Harry thought suspicious to himself.

: Glad you have so much faith in me. Any way you never answered my questions: Sarcasm was the main emotion Harry heard along with other things.

: To answer your question, yes it can be. Depending on the bond and the compatibility of the two people. Therefore, whether it is a bond of love or something can only be determined over time: Harry answered, tired.

: Oh. So do you know what kind we could possibly have?: Draco questioned.

: With us it's hard to tell. Rivals tend to get love bonds if their rivalry was never meant to be and someone else interfered. However, if the rivalry was meant but the rivals are compatabilile to have a non-romantic bond they will. So ours is solely depended on wither fate meant for us to be rivals or not: Harry said.

Silence.

Harry heard nothing for a while and started to dose.

Then he heard Draco's voice again.

: Is their a way to find out if ours is a love one or not earlier?: Draco's asked, sounding almost to innocent, though Harry was to tired to care at the moment.

: yes -yawn- we would have to meet and kiss or something to that effect. -Yawn-: Harry said, yawning. He was so tired. /Need sleep/ Harry though

Silence.

Once again Harry started to doze off, until once again Draco spoke.

: Do you think you can meet me tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron?: Draco asked, uncertainly.

: I guess –yawn- what time? –Yawn-: Harry asked, getting under the covers of his bed and starting to fall sleep.

: How's 2o'clock sound?: Draco asked, sounding almost happy.

: That sounds fine. I'm going to sleep now. Later:

Harry closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep. Right before he finally drifts off he heard Draco.

: Sleep well, My Angel:

Harry smiled. : You too, Dragon: Said, Falling sleep.

Draco sat on his bed thinking about that had just happened and waiting for Harry to tell him if the time was okay.

: That sounds fine. I'm going to sleep now. Later:

Draco heard Harry say.

Draco smiled a small smile and listening to Harry drift off to sleep. When he heard his breathing slow, he whispers to him through their mind-link: Sleep well, My Angel:

Draco then got under his covers and started to fall asleep as well, but not before, he heard Harry answer back to him.

: You too, Dragon:

Draco smiled a bright and genuine smile, then drifts to sleep.

(A/N: I know the story is going really fast but it will slow down, but right now I need harry and Draco together, also they are going to be in their Sixth year)

The next morning, both Harry and Draco wake and dress for their meeting. Both anxious to see what happened.

At 2o'oclock Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and spotted Draco. He walked over to him. Draco turned to him and mind-spoke.

: I got us a room so we could talk: He said.

Harry nodded. : Alright:

Draco and Harry walked to the room, making sure that now one saw them and entered. Draco sat on the couch and Harry on the bed. The two simply looked at each other for a while.

Harry ran his eyes over Draco. He had changed over the summer. His silver blonde hair was shoulder length with no gel. His eyes no long grey but a blueish silver. He wore some black Jeans and a plain black T-shirt with a dragon on it. Harry thought Draco looked like sex on legs and good enough to eat.

Draco watched Harry look over him and then He looked over harry, who had changed even more then he had during the summer. His normally short out-of-control hair was now all the way to his butt and was straighter; also, it had green streaks through it. His beautiful emerald eyes no longer blocked by glasses. His skin was not tanned as it usual was; it was now a healthy pale color. He wore black hip huggers that hugged all the right places. He had on a black and green shirt that said: "It's all about me. Deal with it" in green. The boy was beautiful. Draco almost started to drool over the beauty before him.

Draco raised his eyes back to Harry's.

"Like what you see?" Harry purred. His emerald eyes shining with a twinkle creepily similar to Dumbledore.

"Perhaps." Draco answered getting up off his sit and walking over to Harry.

He stood right over Harry, forcing Harry to have to look up at him. Draco looked down at harry and saw his pouty pink lips begging to be kissed. So Draco did just that. He leaned down and caught Harry's lips with his own. Harry was shocked for a moment but soon was kissing back. Draco's heart jumped at the feel of Harry's lips over his. He swept him tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry shyly parted his lips letting him in. Draco plundered Harry's mouth, raking his tongue through out it. Harry moaned into the kiss, feeling so good.

(Hours later)

Harry contently cuddled up to Draco's bare chest. Draco tightened his arms around Harry's waist. One hand on his one perk butt cheek the other moving back and forth on his back.

They laid their for a while simply enjoying the after sex feel. Then suddenly a bright light engulfed them both and they felt a sharp pain go up their backs. They floated up off the bed and they faced each other a bright green line came from Harry and hit Draco and a silver line from Draco hit Harry. They fell back to the bed, afterward, confused.

Harry and Draco laid their trying to find out what had just happened. Finally, one of them broke the silence that had stretched.

"So what just happened?" asked Draco, still holding harry.

Harry cuddled into Draco's chest then answered.

"I'm guessing that the bond was finished. So it seems we are now fully bonded" Harry said scared of what Draco would say. They were enemies for Merlin's Sake.

Draco didn't respond he simply smiled down at Harry and kissed his forehead.

Harry watched him. "You're not upset are you?" He whispered, shocked.

Draco tightened his hold on Harry before answering. "No I've had a crush on you for years now."

Harry smiled an angelic smile. "So have I" he replied.

Harry and Draco smiled at each other then feel asleep. Each other's love flowing thought the other.

End Chapter 1

AN: Hello, Luvs. I hope you all aren't to mad at me. I know that I haven't updated in almost 2 years, but a lot has been happening and my mother hates . So if my mother finds out I'm on here. I'm dead. But for the loyal fans I will do anything. Anyhow, I'm going over all my stories. I'm not completely changing them, just a few things here and there. Lots of love, Akemi. Also anyone want to be my Beta for this story?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonded by fate

By: Seraph

"Blah" – speaking

: Blah: - mink-link between harry and Draco

'Blah' - thinking

~blah~ - pastletongue

Chapter 2: The Others

The next morning, Harry and Draco was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at harry. He then leaned down and kissed him gently awake. Harry moaned, and opening his mouth for Draco's wandering tongue.

Draco was about to deepen the kiss when the door was pushed open and in it's place was professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Lucius.

Harry and Draco looked at them, then looked at each other, then laid back down.

: So. How much trouble do you think were in? : Harry asked Draco through their mind-link.

: I'm not sure. I'm guessing a lot since they pushed down the door: Draco replied, replied as if he was talking about the weather.

Harry looked over at the adults, who were all in shock at what they were seeing and sighed.

: Your probably right. We should get dress and talk to them: Harry said, reluctantly.

Draco nodded.

Harry looked back at the adults and spoke.

"Could you, please, wait outside so we can get dressed?" he asked, politely

The adults, still in shock walked out and closed the door. Harry then got up and walked around gathering all his clothes and placing them in a pile, then doing the same for Draco. While Draco simply watched harry, taking in the grace and elegance Harry had, the beauty that was his now and forever. Draco couldn't understand how he was even worthy to have that beauty.

Draco was so busy thinking about Harry and how wonderful he was that he didn't notice when harry, himself, was standing in front of him , till he called him.

"Draco?" he called. Draco looked up in to Harry's beautiful emerald eyes, which were filled with concern.

"Yeah?" He answered, coming out of his Harry-is-so-wonderful daze.

"Are you okay, you looked like you were in a daze?" Harry asked, concerned for his mate.

Draco smiled at Harry, who blushed, then smiled back. He pulled Harry down on to his lap and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, while Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"I'm fine, I'm just in wonder in the fact that you're now mine. I'm wanted you since the day I meet you when I was 11. I was so upset when you rejected me so I decided that if I couldn't have you as my friend then I would have you as my enemy. But now I can have you. I'm just really happy. You're just so beautiful and gorgeous." Draco said, smiling a beautiful smile.

Harry blushed, his insides melting. He didn't know how to answer that, so he said what he felt.

"I'm happy you happy. I've always like you, even when we argued. When I first meet you, I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever met. But then you insulted Ron, and he was my first friend. So I got upset. But even then I always wanted you. You were just so beautiful to me. And now you're finally all mine. I use to get so upset when I saw Parkinson hang all over you. I wanted to rip her arms off or all those time I heard about you sleeping with this person or that, I wished that I was that person. But now I don't have to wish. Not anymore." Harry said, with tears running down his face, making him look like a fallen angel.

Draco tightened his hold on harry, comforting.

"No matter what you'll always have me. I'm sorry for insulting your friend, and you don't have to worry about pansy, she and I were never serious, and I'm not going to sleep around anymore, your to important for me to do that to. And I don't need any one anyway. Cuz I have you now." Draco told harry.

After another few seconds, Harry stops crying and calmed down.

"Come on lets get dress then go talk to everyone." Harry said, getting up from his lover's lap.

15 minutes later after showering, making out, showering again, then getting dress they let the others back in. Everybody settled down, with the adults on the couches and Draco sitting on the bed with Harry between his legs.

The all sat their in silence until Sirius broke it.

"Harry, are you okay? "He asked concerned for his godson.

Harry looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Yeah. Why won't I be? "He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Before Sirius could answer, Remus interrupted. "Harry why did you live your relative's house?" He asked.

"To meet Draco. "Was the immediate answer.

"Why? Don't you hate Malfoy and all that?" Asked the confused werewolf.

Draco tightened his arms around Harry's waist, Harry covered his arms with is own to calm down his mate. : What's wrong, co?:

"I never really hated Draco" Harry replied to Remus question.: My father and godfather are being to quiet. I'm worried over what they might do.: Draco explained.

The room was silent. No one knew how to respond to that. After all they all thought harry and Draco hated each other, but from what harry was saying and the Draco was acting it seemed they didn't. Finally Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, child, why don't you explain to us what is really going on?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

Harry sighed. : I'm not sure how your father and Snape are taking it. But no matter what you have me here with you: He said him, smiling up at him.

Draco kissed him on the neck then thanked him. The others watched the exchange and wondered what was going on.

Finally they both looked a t Dumbledore, and this time Draco was the one to answer.

"We're bonded." Was all he said.

The adults sat their stunned. Remus was the first to speak.

"Well I'm not all that surprised you to ended up together. You two are so alike yet different at the same time you balance each other out," He said, with a smile. Harry smiled back happy that Remus wasn't mad.

He then looked at Sirius, his face voided of any emotion but caution. When Sirius saw harry look at him he smiled at him then spoke. "I'm happy for you harry. You deserve someone to love you. "

Harry smiled. "Thank you"

End chapter 2

AN: Once again just changing a couple things here and there. Still need a Beta. Later, Darlings.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonded by Fate

By: Seraph Blake

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Chapter 3: The Summer.

The room sat in silence, no one spoke after Sirius. No one knew what to say. After all, it wasn't every day that two of the worse enemies became bonded.

Finally Harry got sick of the silence. He looks toward Lucius and Severus. They stared back.

" Are you upset about this?" He asked. They looked at him curiously and Draco tightened his arms around harry.

" Your son – to Lucius- and your Godson – to Severus – is bonded to Harry Potter that makes him even more of a target then he already was, Voldemort will be after him to hurt me." He said calmly.

They stared at him, finally Lucius spoke. "As long as he is happy, I do not mind." He said, calmly. Severus nodded in agreement.

Draco looked at him in shock, and then He dropped his head on to Harry's shoulder and whispered a thank you in his mind to Harry, his father, and his Godfather.

Harry smiled. "Draco says thank you."

Everyone looked at him curiously, wondering how he knew.

Harry's smile grew. "We can talk to each other telepathically," he explained.

The room was silent till…."WHAT?!?!" Sirius shouted.

Harry and Draco both laughed. When they quieted down they explained what happened ( leaving out of course that they had sex, it was obvious they did) then they all left Gimmauld Place, where Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Harry would stay till School began.

During the past few weeks, things had changed at Grimmuald place. Harry and Draco's relationship grew until he could tell what the other was thinking even without their mind-link. They tended to finish each other's sentence and thoughts and like the Wesley Twins they didn't do on purpose it was just a reaction. They understood each other so well that they could tell what the other wanted before he said it or thought it. Like the time that Harry was in the mode for chocolate, Harry didn't have to say or think anything Draco already knew.

They also found out about Severus and Lucius, and Sirius and Remus Relationships'. And they encouraged it. Over the stay Harry and Draco became very close to the four adult, they became parents to the two teens. They even treated them so, Harry even told him that Remus and Sev were the moms and Lucius and Sirius were the dads. Remus was Mum, Sev was Mommy, Lucius was Daddy, and Sirius was Papa.

The adults learned a lot about the teens they didn't know before. Like that Harry drew and Draco wrote. Or that when Draco and Harry played a prank together they were worse then the Weasley Twins and Sirius put together. Or that Harry was about as Slytherin as you could get and wasn't all that innocent, and neither was Draco. They also learned when Harry wanted something you couldn't say no, cuz if you did he would pull out his Puppy-dog eyes and pout. And you would give in. And if Draco and Harry pouted together you were doomed.

They also talk to each other about their past and what they want in the future. They became a family. A weird one, with two sons, who were bonded, and two male moms and two dads, but a family. Even the adults grew to like each other. Remus and Lucius got along great. And Sirius and Severus joked around with each other. And they all forgave each other.

They talked about the war, and whose side they were on. And everyone was shocked when Harry and Draco said they were Neutral. When asked why Harry answered with

"Dumbledore is too manipulative and he keeps too many secrets. But he's right that we shouldn't kill the Muggleborn. Voldemort is right also, if we keep marrying muggles magic will die out. They both had good points, but they both are too manipulative and are too power hungry for us to follow them. So we decided to be neutral for the time being. We will not aid either side with out good reason. If they want us they have to prove they are worthy and aren't trying to destroy the world."

The adults had understood and agreed with them.

Also the adults had taught the teens during the vacation. Severus taught Potions and weapons, Lucius Charms and transfiguration, Remus DADA and Light Arts. Sirius taught them to be Animage and The Dark Arts.

Also Harry and Draco received Heir Inheritances. Draco as the head of the Malfoy and Prince line, and the Dark Veela Prince. And Harry as the head to the Potter and Black lines. As well as the heir to Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw and the Dark Elf Prince.

They were all shocked, but accepted it. And of course they hide all of this from Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Then Sept 1 came. And it was time for Draco and Harry's 7th Year.

The four adults chose to ride with the students.

At the same time two member of the Golden Trio were searching for their last member, but couldn't find him. And two of the Silver Trio (Blasé (guy) and Pansy) were looking for their member. He couldn't be found either.

The Great Hall was full of people, some waiting to be sorted and some waiting to eat. Four students however were still looking for their missing members.

They looked everywhere and the couldn't be found. Then…

BAM!

The Hall doors where pushed open and six figures walk into. The hall was silent. Their at the Entrance Stood Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy along with Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. (He proven Innocent) looking hotter then over.

Harry had Long waist long Midnight Black hair that seem that a river of Darkness with green streaks. His Skin was pale instead of its usually tan. His eyes no long had their glasses and were free to shine. And shine they did, the were bright enough to light up the whole room. He wore black skinny jeans that were outlined in an emerald green color. The pants hung just low enough to make you drool. He had on a black shirt, with a Forest green long selve undershirt, that said, "I_** know I'm gorgeous, but feel free to tell me anyway**_." He had on Black Boots on too. His ears had five piercing each, and his eyebrow was pierce as well. He had on black nail polish. He looked hot. His body was nice and lean, and his hips shapely. His lips as red as blood. He looked delicate but dangerous at the same time. His body put girls to shame.

Draco, on the other hand, had shoulder length Silver blonde hair. His eyes silver instead of their usual grey. His skin pale. He wore black skinny jeans like harry, but instead of green, it was silver. He had on a long sleeve black shirt that said "Status_**: TAKEN!**_" in Silver. His body was nice and lean, but more muscular then harry. They seem to fit together perfectly.

Even the adults looked nice. Severus had cleaned up and his hair was no longer messy, but nice and silky, that covered his right eye. Sirius no longer looked like a dementor. He had cleaned up and his hair was to his back and straight. Remus was the biggest surprise; he no longer looked like a rag-a-muffin. His hair was nice and long to his shoulder and curly. His skin pale and healthy and he wore a nice new robe. And Lucius was no longer scowling, he had a small almost unnoticeable smile.

To say the least, they all looked hot. Girls fainted, boys drooled, and everyone stared.

And all Dumbledore could think of was that is was going to be a interesting year.

End chapter 3.

AN: Changing some little things.


	4. AN PLEASE READ URGENT!

Dear Readers, I am Very sorry to say that at the moment all of my stories that I haven't finished are on temporary hiatus. I will eventually finish them but I have lost a lot of interest in them . Also since I wrote them I have matured somewhat in my writing. I have also lost interest in Draco/Harry and I'm doing a lot more Crossover that I will post. At the moment my family is going through some really rough personal problems and I was in an accident not so long ago, So things will be slow, But I will try my hardest to start posting again. For those that I'm Beta for, I'm am very sorry that I haven't sent you anything, but I will be sending you all a email as soon as a can, I hope that you can all forgive me. Thank you.

P.S I have some challenges that I will post later, But if you want to know them right now, email or message me.

Dami an Akemi Sinlayr


End file.
